Catcher in the Rye
by weyewill
Summary: Holden meets a new friend on his journey to the park. His new friend is Cody and Cody is a nice old fellow. They both get to share each others past and learn a little something about themselves.


When Holden walked to the park after getting drunk at the bar with Old Luce he met another guy named Carol. Holden walked up to him and asked him, "What he was doing sitting at the park".

His name was Cody and all he said was, "I came out for some fresh air and then asked Holden why he was out this late at night and drunk".

Holden was getting a little sober at this point and could actually respond to Cody. Holden said, "That he was at a bar with an old friend, his name was Carol Luce. I never really like the kid much. He was all about sex and all, but anyways I didn't care much for the guy." Holden also told the man that "He was enjoying some fresh air also but he wanted to see if the ducks were at the water yet".

Carol said, "The ducks are gone and ain't coming back till the water ain't frozen no more". Carol asked Holden a question and he said, "How old are ya anyways, you look a little young to be drinking".

Holden replied saying, "I'm not that damn young for chrissake. I'm older than you think." Holden started talking about how he got kicked out of school and would always say, "Everybody was so phony at Pencey for chrissake and this damn kicked named Stradlater always went for the girls and all". "He was always trying to look good and all".

Cody interrupted him and asked, "What subjects did you fail anyhow?"

Holden said, "Well I passed English because I love writing and reading and all but then damn History class and Science I failed. I hated them classes for gods sake. Especially the teachers, they were always so damn phony."

Cody said, "Really? Those are the classes I failed too, but now I am a writer because I really enjoy writing. Let me give you some advice, If you really enjoy reading and writing, become and author."

Holden said, "You're kidding me for chrissake, right? Do you know D.B. Caulfield? He is my brother and he is an author in Hollywood right now." Holden was getting a little cold and asked, "Would you like to go for a drink or something? It's a little chilly out. I have money and all too."

Cody said, "I think I'm a little too old to go into a bar with you. But I guess if you insist on it I will. Just because I do know you brother D.B. and all. He is a really good writer and I've read a couple of his books and they were pretty good." The two of them walked a block or two to a club called Ernie's.

Holden said, "I've been to this bar a couple of times and this guy named Ernie plays the piano and all. And if you try talking to him he just ignores you. I have also read some of my brothers work, I don't know he writes all the damn things. I mean he has like a hundred different books for chrissake." Holden waved down a waiter and told the waiter that he wants, "Scotch and coke please".

Holden asked Cody if he wanted anything to drink and he told Holden, "I will take a martini". Cody asked, "Don't you have any family that you can go home to?"

Holden replied with, "Yeah I do but I wasn't suppose to be home until wednesday because thats when our christmas break started but I got kicked out so I was home a little early. I think I am going to go home tonight though because I really want to see my sister Phoebe and all."

Cody said, "Well thats good, It just seems like your trying to avoid going there but I can see why now."

Holden said, "Yeah, and my sister Phoebe knows everything you talk to her about and thats why I like talking to her and all. She is only four. But you would love her for chrissake. Old Phoebe. I remember this one time we went to a movie and she could tell right away if it was going to be a good one or not but this one time it was a bad one and she didn't care for it but I thought it was alright."

Cody said, "Well that is good to hear. I don't have anybody like that. I guess, you, for tonight but that's all. I don't go out very much. You seem very close with your sister and all."

Holden said, "I am very close to her but I really like my other brother Allie too but he is dead now because that damn leukemia got to him." Holden and Cody were almost drunk and Holden figured that he better get home and see Phoebe before it gets too early in the morning.

Cody said, "Anyways, I better get going now because it's late and all. It was nice meeting you and talking to you Holden. I asked the waiter for my bill."

Holden said, "Let me get that for you. It was nice talking to you and all." Cody left the club and went home.

Holden told himself, "I mise will go home now even though I'm not even tired for chrissake but I wouldn't mind seeing Phoebe. Plus I'm almost out of money now and out of cigarettes." Holden decided to leave the bar and went home to see Phoebe. On his way home Holden had a cigarette. Holden got to his apartment and went to his house and woke up Phoebe. They talked all night long.


End file.
